totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Poszukiwacze
Total Drama: Luna Island - Odcinek 4 Chris Ostatnio w Total Drama: Luna Island. Shawn i Isabella zostali porwani przez tajemniczych obcych, a tak naprawdę, przez nas i Szefa. Gwen i Owen przeprowadzili poważną rozmowę, z której dowiedzieliśmy się, że nie ma szans by byli razem. Max dalej buduje pułapki, dzięki którym chce się stać największym złoczyńcą świata. Ha... HA HA... (ociera łzy ze śmiechu). Dobra, nie przedłużajmy. Zapraszam do oglądania Total Drama: Luna Island. Piranie Pokój dziewczyn Jo Nie wiem jak Wy myślicie, ale dla mnie Kitty powinna wylecieć. Dakota Zgadzam się. Isabella Ale pomogła nam wygrać pierwsze wyzwanie. Kitty Lepiej wywalić Maxa. Z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Jo A i to święta prawda. Dakota Ja tam zdania nie zmienię. Kitty Co ja Ci takiego zrobiłam? Dakota Kradniesz mi rzeczy. Kitty Nie przeginaj. Chce ją uderzyć, ale się powstrzymuje. Kitty Eh, nie warto. Dakota Co, strach Cię obleciał? Jo Dobra, nie chce siedziec bezczynnie. Idę pobiegać. Jo wychodząc z pokoju, potyka się o kabel i upada na ziemie. Następnie na jej głowę spada cegła. W tym samym czasie widać z za drzewa wychylającego i śmiejącego się Maxa, którego po chwili zauważa Jo. Jo MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX! (Pz Max) To nie tak miało wyjść. To Isabella powinna oberwać tą cegłówką. Jeszcze ta cholerna Jo musiała mnie zauważyć. (Pz Jo) Jak dorwę tego kurdupla, to mu wszystkie kości poharatam. Stołówka Alejandro Co Szefie, dzisiaj też runo leśne? Szef Nie, dzisiaj mamy zupę. Właściwie, to woda z kałuży, ale jak jesteś na wojnie to jesz co masz. Gwen Zupa na śniadanie? Chris Mam nadzieję, że apetyt dopisuje. Kitty Ohyda. Emma Dasz radę Kitty. To nic strasznego. Bierze łyżkę do ust, robi się cała zielona i upada na podłogę. Kitty Emma wszystko dobrze? Emma się nie odzywa. Kitty Chris, trzeba wezwać pomoc. Emma się ocknęła. Emma Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest. Kitty Uff. Alejandro i Tyler rozmawiają o swoim sojuszu. A tak właściwie, to tylko Alejandro. Alejandro Tyler... Ej... Tyler. Co myślisz o tym co Ci mówiłem przez jakieś. 3 razy? Tyler cały czas je, po czym wyciąga kartkę i długopis i coś piszę i daje kartkę Alejandro. Alejandro "Nie mówi się przy jedzeniu". Stary, jak Ty możesz to jeść? Tyler Skończyłem. To co chciałeś? Alejandro Pytałem, czy nie poprosić Chrisa o zamianę. Np zamiast Cj'a, wzięlibyśmy Jo, albo Maxa. Szybko można się ich pozbyć. Tyler Jo? Myślałem, że się kumplujecie. Alejandro Bo chciałem być z nią w jednej drużynę, by mieć sojusznika. Tyler A ja? Alejandro Nie no jasne ziom. Żółwik. Tyler Jasne. Alejandro i Tyler chcą przybić żółwika, ale Tyler jedynie dostaje przez przypadek od Alejandro w łeb. Chris Zjedliście? Ok, to zaczynamy wyzwanie. Gwen Może dzień wolnego. Chris Niech pomyślę. Nie. Isabella Wyzwanie będzie z eliminacja czy nagrodą. Chris A bo ja wiem. Jak się spiszecie, to daruje Wam eliminacje. Dobrze, zadanie na dziś to, odnaleźć klucz, który otwiera drzwi do stacji badawczej znajdującej się na tej wyspie. To jest rosyjska stacja badawcza z drugiej wojny światowej i piernik tak naprawdę wie, do czego służy. Faktem jest, że stacja jest cały czas otwarta i można do niej wejść, lecz jej właściwa część chroniona jest przez pancerne drzwi. Tylko odnajdując odpowiedni klucz, możecie dostać się do środka. Alejandro A gdzie mamy szukać tego klucza? Chris Nie wiem. Bardzo też możliwe, że któryś z żołnierzy z okresu drugiej wojny światowej go połknął. Emma A może chociaż jakaś mapa, gdzie znajduje się ta stacja? Chris Dać, czy nie. Szefie? Szef kiwa głową na nie. Chris Sami widzicie. Dobra, ruszajcie. Mrówki Cj Panowie, i Emma, robimy w ten sposób. Alejandro, Ty sprawdź gdzie znajduje się ta stacja. Emma i Mike. Wy pójdziecie w drugą stronę w głąb lasu. Może znajdziecie coś ciekawego. B i Tyler, Wy miejcie na oku drużynę przeciwną. A ja zajmę się poszukaniem klucza po drugiej stronie wyspy razem z Shawnem Alejandro Dlaczego ja mam iść sam? Cj Dobra. Weź B i Tylera. W sumie nie potrzebny nam sabotaż. Piranie Drużyna spokojnie przemierza sobie wyspę, kiedy nagle Dakota podkłada Kitty nogę, a ta upada na ziemie. Kitty Ej, co to miało znaczyć? Isabella Możesz dać jej wreszcie święty spokój? Dakota Oops, sorki. Potknęłam się. Max Czyste zło. BUAHAHAHAHA. Isabella Ty też możesz się zamknąć. Max Isa, musimy pogadać na osobności Isabella niechętnie zgodziła się Isabella Ok, co chcesz? Max Czy umówisz się ze mną na randkę? Isabella wybuchła śmiechem. Isabella HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA... (Pz Isabella) HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHA... Isabella (dalej się śmieje) Nie.... mogę... ma ktoś coś do picia Kitty daje jej butelkę z wodą, po czym Isabella bierze łyk wody, ale przypomniała sobie po chwili, to co Max jej powiedział i ponownie wybuchła śmiechem wypluwając wodę, którą ma w ustach, na Kitty. Gwen EJ! Macie zamiar wygrać, czy się śmiać. Isabella Dobrze, dobrze Gwen. Chodźmy (PZ Max) Tak naprawdę nie chciałem umawiać się z Isą, ale podpatrzyłem metodę Alejandro, którą wykorzystywał w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Nie rozumiem czemu Isa mi odmówiła. Przecież to ja jestem ten przystojny, a nie on. Mrówki Alejandro, B i Tyler Alejandro Stary, będziesz z nami współpracował, czy nie. Możemy wywalić Shawna lub Mike'a. B kiwa głową na nie. Tyler Słuchajcie, może klucz jest ukryty w ziemi. B gdzieś idzie. Alejandro A ten gdzie? Tyler Może po szpadel. Po pewnym czasie B wraca. Tyler się nie mylił, B przyniósł 3 szpadle i daje każdemu. Alejandro Eh. Alejandro wyrzuca szpadel za siebie Alejandro Ty słuchaj tego co mówi Tyler... Chodźcie za mną. Trzeba znaleźć fabrykę Tyler Zanim zrobią to Ci z przeciwnej drużyyyyyyyyyy.... (wpada na minę i leci wysoko) ....yyyyyyyyyyyyynyyyyyyyyyyy Tyler spada gdzieś w głąb lasu Tyler Alejandro? B? Gdzie wy chodzicie beze mnie? Cj i Shawn Cj Nie chce Ci nic mówić, ale te Twoje ciągłe obsesje, szczególnie w godzinach ciszy nocnej, na temat zombi są denerwujące. Shawn Denerwujące jest to, że można nie wierzyć w zombi. Ale skoro jestem tolerancyjnym człowiekiem to szanuje Twój wybór. Sztama? Cj i Shawn podają sobie rękę. Obaj spotykają na swojej drodze drużynę Piranii Cj O, hej Dakota. Dakota Hej. Cj Masz ochotę szukać ze mną klucza Dakota No jasne Dakota pocałowała Cj'a i oboje gdzieś poszli. Shawn był niezadowolony. Shawn Ej, no stary... Jo także jest zła na drużynę Jo Dlaczego nie zatrzymaliście tej dziwki? Isabella To zbędna osoba w naszej drużynie. Po za tym sama mogłaś to zrobić Emma i Mike Oni praktycznie szli przed siebie i słowem się nie odezwali. W końcu jednak Emma otwiera usta. Emma Słuchaj, skoro już tak chodzimy i niczego nie znaleźliśmy, to może zróbmy sobie przerwę Mike To dobry pomysł. Nogi mi odpadają. Emma Oby tylko Alejandro odnalazł tą stacje. Mike Uważaj na tego typa, bo... Emma Tak. Wiem jaki on jest. Dobrze, to gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy Mike Czekaj zaraz sprawdzę. Mike wyciąga kompas z kieszeni. Emma Skąd to masz? Mike Zawsze noszę przy sobie kompas. Wygląda na to, że dalej nie opłaca się iść Piranie Drużyna dociera do stacji badawczej. Przy drzwiach stoi Szef. Topher Co Ty tutaj robisz. Szef Nic. Macie ten klucz? Kitty No... nie. Szef To zjeżdżać mi stąd. Chris SZEEEEEEEEEEEEEFIEEEEEEEEEEEEE. DŁUGO PSIA MAĆ BĘDĘ CZEKAŁ NA TĄ KAWE. Szef A niech go. Szef wsiada do swojego jeepa, po czym rusza, a z kieszeni wypada klucz. Isabella Hej, czy to nie jest...? Kitty Szczerze wątpię. Topher Myślę, że powinniśmy to sprawdzić Isabella Chodźcie za mną Isabella wchodzi do fabryki i wszyscy za nią. Potem znajduje się na korytarzu i w nim pancerne drzwi. Wkłada klucz do drzwi, który przekręca i je otwiera Isabella Pasuje Kitty Wow. Patrzcie, tam jest jakaś kartka Jo podnosi kartkę Jo Gratulacje. Wygrywacie wyzwanie. Domki Dłuższy czas później drużyny znajdują się przy domkach Chris Szefie. Jak Ty pilnowałeś tego klucza? Szef Musiał mi wypaść kiedy ruszałem po kawę dla Ciebie. Chris No i po wakacjach. Piranie. Gratuluje. Wygrywacie. Tylko, gdzie jest Tyler? (świerszcz) Chris Ok, ceremonia. Emma Miało nie być ceremonii Chris Miało, ale zgubiliście zawodnika. Mike Szlag Alejandro Kurczę Ceremonia Chris Dobrze się dziś spisaliście. To znaczy nie, nie. Kiepsko się dziś spisaliście. Zgubiliście zawodnika. Cj, takie odłączanie się od kolegów też nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Pianki dostają Shawn, B, Cj i Mike. Również Alejandro dostanie swoją piankę. Emma, nie wiem w sumie co dziś namodziłaś, a Tyler, którego nie ma to... go nie ma. Stosunek głosów jest bardzo ciekawy, bo wynosi 5-1, podczas gdy jedna osoba nie oddała głosu w ogóle. Ostatnia pianka wędruje do. . . . . . . . . . . . . Emmy. Emma Tak. Chris Tyler, pakuj... a z resztą. Szefie! Szef Co? Chris Poszukaj Tylera i powiedz, że dla niego gra się skończyła. Szef wsiada do jeepa i odjeżdża. Chris Myślicie, że się znajdzie? Szczerze, w to wątpię. Ale jednak muszę przyznać, że brakowało nam zaginięć uczestników w tym programie. Trzymajcie się i oglądajcie kolejne odcinki Total Drama: Luna Island. Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Isabella, Jo i Max. *W tym odcinku występuje pierwsze zaginięcie w cyklu. **W wyniku zaginięcia Tylera, ten nie głosował podczas ceremonii eliminacji. *Jest to pierwszy, czwarty odcinek sezonu, w którym następuje eliminacja. Jednakże pierwotnie nie była planowana. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Luna Island